


Dug in deep with my unbelief

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: In 2024, Cisco visits Killer Frost in her prison cell every week when Julian’s not there. Maybe he’s finally getting through to her.Killervibe Week 2017: Future





	Dug in deep with my unbelief

**Author's Note:**

> 319 The Once and Future Flash
> 
> I just wanted so much more from these two in the future episode. I wanted all the angst. Side note, I have actually accidentally put cumin instead of cinnamon into baked goods.
> 
> Title from "Emily" by San Fermin, other lyrics from "Murder Song" by Aurora

_[I love you, I don’t ever want to live without you, you changed my life. Did you say it?](http://swallowthewhale.tumblr.com/post/161204533774) _

 

_ Five _

 

“Hi, Vibe,” she says slyly when he walks in.

It’s taken him weeks to convince himself that this isn’t a terrible idea. His therapist had told him that facing her could be good for him, but only if he felt comfortable doing it. Cisco feels like he’s drowning every time he thinks about her, and when he sees her for the first time in years, he’s only reminded about the hole in his chest where she tore out his heart.

“Caitlin,” he says, and his voice trembles a bit, but he’s not crying and he’ll take any small victory.

She frowns, as he expected her to, walks up to the glass and mist spills off her hands. “How’s Barry?” she asks.

He shrugs and they stare each other down. “I should go,” he says abruptly.

“Why did you come, Cisco?” she asks quietly when he hesitates on the threshold.

 

_ Four _

 

Cisco strides in with purpose today. “You said you wouldn’t leave me,” he says and that’s not what he meant to say.

She blinks up at him from her seat on the bed, where her hands had been cradling her head.

Cisco knows it’s just a trick of the light that her eyes look brown instead of blue.

“I haven’t exactly gone anywhere,” she says after a moment. It’s neither sarcastic nor honest. 

“You turned on us. You joined Savitar. You left me.” His voice cracks. Cisco feels like she can see right through him. Vulnerable.

She doesn’t take the opening, and when she says, “I never belonged there,” he doesn’t believe her.

 

_ Three _

 

Cisco brings her books, scientific journals, magazines, and, once, a tablet loaded up with her favorite TV shows. She doesn’t thank him, but also doesn’t insult him, and the next week they talk about the new Doctor.

“Cisco,” she says, exasperated, when he complains about the sonic sunglasses for the fifth day in a row. “It’s a  _ TV show. _ ”

Cisco grins like he’s won. “Don’t tell me you don’t think they’re stupid too.”

“I think you’re stupid,” she snaps defensively and Cisco’s smile grows wider.

“Aww,” he says. “You haven’t called me stupid since that time I accidentally put cumin instead of cinnamon in the french toast.”

She rolls her eyes aggressively, and turns away, but he catches the hint of a smirk.

“You know,” he says thoughtfully. “That bakery you like just reopened. Maybe I’ll bring cupcakes next week.”

She doesn’t answer, but when Cisco brings half a dozen cupcakes the next week, she eats three of them.

 

_ Two _

 

Cisco doesn’t face her today, leans with his back against the glass and says, “I really need you today, Cait.”

Because today he started sobbing in the supermarket in front of the jello, and every time he closes his eyes he sees her cold and still on the table, and today he feels like he can’t live without her. Five years ago today, she died.

Today, he cries on the floor outside her cell and she doesn’t say anything.

 

_ One _

 

Cisco feels empty today. He feels like the color is dripping out of the world, and the technicolor spectrum of the universe that still rattles around his brain is too overwhelming today without hands to shape and control it.

“You should have just killed me,” he says and she flinches.

“No,” she snaps. “No.”

“Think about it,” he says hoarsely, leans into the corner across from her.

She closes her eyes and can see him standing in a cell in Gorilla City asking her to kill him. She wants to cry. “I could never,” she says quietly.

“I wish you had,” and he won’t meet her gaze.

“Cisco,” she says gently. “I could  _ never.  _ Don’t you know?”

He meets her eyes. “Did you say it?”

 

_ And here I go _


End file.
